


The Last。

by lovetitle



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 搬文





	

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文

車水馬龍的道路，汽機車、公車種種的交通工具奔馳在馬路上，路上的人們快步地前往自己的目的地，周圍摩天大樓裡的電梯上上下下運送著移動中的人們，這是台北都會區常見的景象。

突如其來的一陣天搖地動，撼動了台灣的首都、撼動了台灣的文化經濟政治中心。原本吵鬧有活力的市區變得哀嚎哭泣四起，房子傾斜倒塌的不計其數、道路上的交通大亂，尖銳的喇叭聲四起、行人各各面帶驚恐四處奔走，讓早已混亂不已的交通狀況更添變數。

不少的房子坍塌壓到了路上的行人，陸正天就是其中一個。

陸正天，一般平常的上班族，為了工作一個人孤身來台北工作，只有假日才回鄉下和妻子兒女團聚。前幾天他才在計畫要請調回彰化和家人一起生活，但現在……這已是種奢望了。

陸正天移動他能動的半邊身體，從他右邊的褲子口袋掏出了手機，並非時下流行的智慧型手機而是一隻簡單俐落的手機，就像主人一樣簡單俐落。

雖然陸正天在外鄉工作，但是它卻很少用手機打電話給他的妻子，因為他回到他住宿地方都已是凌晨兩三點，為避免吵醒妻子，所以通常他平常是以傳簡訊與妻子聯絡。然而在他人生的最後時光，他渴望聽聽他妻兒的聲音，他拿起了他的手機，按下快速鍵５播出。

大地震過後，所有的通訊網路都非常的不穩定，陸正天播出之後他也不知道能不能接通。他心中想著，如果這世界有神，那我懇求您，這是我一生唯一的希望──請讓這通電話接通。陸正天在心中懇切地祈求著。不知道是神回應了他的祈求還是附近尚有未被損毀的基地台，總之電話被接通了。

「阿天，你怎麼會在這時間打電話來！」從擴音器中傳來甜膩可人的聲音，他的妻子──蕪蕪，即使身為人母，她天生的娃娃音依舊沒有絲毫改變，旁人只聽聲音或許還會以為這是小學生呢。

『因為剛剛地震。』惜字如金的陸正天到這時候還是依舊寡言，為了將聲音維持和平常差不多就讓他費盡力氣，但他僅說了六個字。

「我沒事～阿天你不用擔心，彰化搖得不大，寶貝們在學校應該也不會出什麼大問題……」陸正天覺得妻子的聲音越來越遙遠、模糊不清，這意味著什麼他很清楚。

『蕪蕪，我還有事…』陸正天的話語已經不清了、意識也快消失了，但他絕對不能昏倒，在蕪蕪掛電話前，他絕對不能昏厥，不能讓蕪蕪知道他要、他要……

「嗯嗯，我知道了，阿天你也要小心喔。」蕪蕪輕快的回覆並掛掉電話。一聽到掛完電話的嘟嘟聲，陸正天意志力一鬆，他感覺自己的生命力正不斷的消失。

他多麼的希望可以在陪伴著蕪蕪，參與孩子長大的經過，但這已不可能了。

 

「阿天……」  
一聲略帶啜泣聲的呼喊。  
一道淚河自眼角滑落。  
一顆再也補不回的心。


End file.
